P'Heer Week 2014
by mutatedpixie
Summary: A collection of fics for P'Heer Week 2014. Summaries inside. Rated M for later chapters. Fixed.
1. Day 1: Warmth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Nick, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino do.**

**It's been a long time since I wrote a fic. It's finally vacation. I have the whole month of December for so many stuff. Christmas parties, 18th birthday parties and lock myself up in my house and watch series, read books, play games all day or get dragged by my parents to the mall.**

**Alright this fic is for P'Heer week. I'd like to thank a daydream-my-fears-away (The-Scribbler-s-Katastrophe) for informing me about it and letting me participate.**

**XxXxXxX**

P'Heer Week Day 1: Warmth

The cold is gone far from reach as the group finally left the North Pole after retrieving the last of their elites. Help came from different parts of the world, from the members of the order itself. So long as they could provide on their own, they would not wish to burden those who are keeping themselves secret as they were.

They decided to move into a truck they were allowed by a friend of Ghazan's. The four can finally rest after looking out for each other all day as they escaped the frozen tundras. Ghazan joined his friend at the front, introducing Ming-Hua and reminiscing old times. They couple kept themselves cozy at the back of the truck.

P'Li buried herself in her boyfriend's arms. Being separated for thirteen years, there was nothing she could want more. The nightmares still came at night, remembering how the White Lotus sentries treated her. No one to talk to, the cold worsened by the chains that bind her limbs, nothing to look up to but thick walls of ice. Nothing to think about but her past, the reason why she lives and fights for, her love for Zaheer. She ruffled her boyfriend's beard gently. It's been so long that he grew hair and a beard.

The airbender chuckled when he felt her fingers swishing his beard left and right. He grabbed her wrist gently and had a glimpse of worry on his face when he saw her hand shaking.

"We've already left the North Pole and you're still cold?"

"I guess I haven't gotten over the cold yet." P'Li did her best to keep herself from shaking.

Zaheer intertwined their fingers together and placed kisses all over her hand. He felt her shift herself lower and place her head on his chest. He grabbed a robe from a chair nearby and placed it around his lover. "I'll keep you warm." He smiled and kissed her glorious forehead.

All of this felt intimate. They had missed this. Both were stuck in prisons that deprived them of each other. Cold and hard prisons that made them almost forget the loving warmth that they shared. But not one day did pass that they didn't think of each other. Loving memories made them feel better, the jokes they poetically cracked (probably made them look crazy while being locked up), the journeys they took and how almost the whole organization probably supported their relationship.

"Feeling better?" He nuzzled his nose on the hair that grew near her temples.

"Yeah." She noticed as her hands finally stopped shaking.

Together, they pressed their lips. He'd keep her warm as long as she wants.

**XxXxXxX**

**Tbh I was supposed to write a smut fic for "warmth" but since it is the first day I started with something light and fluffy.**


	2. Day 2: Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Nick, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino do.**

**Summary: P'Li and Zaheer reminisce old times. **

**XxXxXxX**

P'Heer Day 2: Anger

The four finally entered Republic City. Off with their tattered clothes and they slipped into better clothing of their choice. Although the entire world was alerted of their presence, they did their best to lay low and only slip into the underground facilities if necessary. They had to stay clear of the Metalbending Police's senses as much as possible.

Ming-Hua and Ghazan decided to take a break from fighting once in a while. They just got here after all. They didn't want to inhale too much of the city atmosphere and get too comfortable. They have to get out of here as soon as they find out the Avatar's location.

Zaheer and P'Li made their way downtown to reminisce old times. The combustionbender got hungry and her boyfriend decided to take her to a noodle house downtown. To their surprise, for thirteen years they were locked up and this establishment still existed. They have traveled around the world in search of the Avatar and this noodle house was one of their favorite food stops. The two wanted to reminisce some good memories here although the place already had a few interior changes but their noodles stayed deliciously the same.

P'Li styled her braid to keep people from seeing her tattoo. This was just dinner after all. Fighting is to be avoided as much as possible. She lowered her head as she entered the establishment after Zaheer opened the door for her. Her height was highly noticeable and she ignored those she intimidated and just went on with her boyfriend.

"Alright let's get this over with. What are you having?" The waitress stared at them with distaste.

Zaheer looked at the menu and looked at P'Li. "Noodles?"

"Noodles." She nodded.

He did the same thing again. "Dumplings for you?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled.

Zaheer ordered her dumplings and some vegetable raps and their beverages of choice.

"Is that for here or to go?"

"To go, please." Zaheer nodded.

The waitress announced their order and grunted after having the thought of getting to pack their food and tell them to come back again.

"Well that was rude." P'Li noted.

"She needs more freedom, that's all."

As time passes by, P'Li notices the eyes that wouldn't stop stealing glances at her and the voices that wouldn't stop murmuring about her height and probably her relationship with Zaheer. She heard words of comparison and judgement. They have encountered these words before and she can't believe until now that it is a topic for people to gossip about.

"You okay?" Zaheer sees P'Li growing uneasy.

P'Li smiles and nods. This was a time for reminiscing and no judgemental glares should ruin it.

Minutes have passed and their food still hasn't been given to them. Zaheer was alright since he's used to it, weeks of fasting and all when he was an acolyte. P'Li was getting really hungry.

"What's taking them so long?" She grunted. The other customers who came after them already had their food served, P'Li observed.

"I'm sure the food will be here soon." He held her hand and kissed it.

This felt nice and it had calmed her down a bit. She stared at the waitress that wouldn't even accommodate them properly, looked around the people settled in their tables who wouldn't stop talking about the two of them and at the kitchen who were still scurrying around, some even conversing instead of doing their work. Several things to ruin their night together.

One waitress was running around carrying a tray with a glass of lychee juice until another waitress called her attention and stops beside of P'Li and that causes her to clumsily tilt the tray along with the juice, spilling it all over the combustionbender's top.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" P'Li shouted. The drink felt cold as it soaked through the cloth.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, ma'am. I really am. I didn't mean to-"

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS PLACE!" P'Li uncovered her tattoo and focused her chi, aiming at the wall behind the counter.

The people panicked as soon as they saw her made things explode with her combustion beams and ran when they saw her aiming at them. Tables and chairs broke and flew all over the place.

"P'LI, CALM DOWN!" Zaheer pulled her to him and embraced her tightly.

She panted and finally calmed down after a few seconds. Both of their heads turned to the waitress holding their food.

The waitress was trembling as she handed the food to Zaheer and slightly jumped when he took the food gently and thanked her before running away while dragging his girlfriend with her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing back there." She cried while they were running back to their hiding place. "I didn't mean to, they were getting to me and everything was just-"

"Look, whatever you did back there just gave away our cover, and I forgive you already. I love you and you had to do what you had to do. The service crew made you tick and now you're fine, we have our food and let's just eat inside the next place we're hiding." The airbender gave her their food and carried her as they jumped from roof to roof.

**XxXxXxX**

"Get your things. We have to move." Zaheer slammed the door quickly and P'Li came after him.

"What happened this time?" Ming-Hua asked and stood up right away.

The airbender summed up everything that had happened.

"You just had to blow up the place." Ghazan grunted. Yep, definitely just like old times.


	3. Day 3: Height Difference

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra nor am I making profit out of it through fanfiction.**

**Sorry for the delay. I just enrolled for the second semester of my second year in college. And the parties are coming in (oh fuck). I might post the other fics late. **

**I'd like to thank curiously-frustrated for helping me out on this one. **

**Summary: Ghazan makes a bet with Zaheer.**

**XxXxXxX**

It was training day for the young members of the order. Elemental masters and combat and acrobatics instructors had their ways of training their students into shape. Lessons about the Avatar, the elements, literature and other lectures came in different days. For now it was all physical.

Xai Bau trained one of the members himself. His loyal student, Zaheer. Chi-blocking, acrobatics, anything he could teach him to be his most elite fighter and guardian when he decides to reside in the Spirit World until his physical body dies. He knew this intelligent young man has a lot to learn but his determination is quite impressive.

Zaheer stood on top of the pole with one foot, trying to balance his body. He didn't mind Xai Bau watching him. He knew this was necessary. Zaheer wanted this, to become a future strategist and to be his master's successor. His eyes were focused in one direction, no flying lemurs or insects could distract him. Not even those who passed by to either say hello or gaze in awe as they see him balance himself on that pole with one foot.

P'li just took a break from the firebending lessons together with some of the other girls and their sifu. A bead of sweat dropped down her cheek. She fixed her braid a little before looking at Zaheer at his pole balancing. _Wow. _She thought. Her admiration for her boyfriend never really ceased. From saving her, his intelligence and even his skills.

His girlfriend appeared in his field of vision. He tried to not look at her but she's already there and she's staring at her, hoping for her to notice. He received a wave and a smile. Smile back he did. As soon as he tried to wave, he was caught off balance and fell to the ground with a thump.

"That was a bad idea." He groaned and soothed his butt. He saw P'Li with her mouth covered, her face worried. Zaheer scratched his head and smiled back at her, a sign for her to believe that he's fine.

"Get back up on your pole." Xai Bau said sternly while taking a sip of his tea. He heard a sigh from his student.

**XxXxXxX**

Ghazan and Zaheer took a break from their training and grabbed some water skin that are available for them to drink from. They both slumped their towels at their shoulders while watched some of the members continue their training. They watched those who were sleeping during their lectures and those who were getting intense in their training.

Zaheer stared at P'Li again. He loved how she breathes in and releases her beam by focusing the chi on her forehead. He was glad to see P'Li given special training for her combustionbending. Too bad this time he she can't wave back at him.

"Staring at your girlfriend again? You can't stop looking at her whenever she inhales then she makes that body of hers even more-"

"Shut up." He nudged the lavabender.

The young strategist continued being fascinated by the combustionbender being aggressively graceful. Her fierce eyes were the most beautiful of them all. Zaheer heaved a sigh. All those tiring pole stands and falling on the ground most of the time moments he seemed to have forgotten. The sight of his beloved took all the pain away.

"Heh, I noticed she kisses your forehead all the time. It's kinda cute when she has to lean down just to kiss you and all that. I mean I could kiss girls' foreheads anytime I want." Ghazan laughed.

"Always the charmer aren't you? Did that to Ming-Hua yet?" Zaheer made a smug face.

"Well, some other girls." The lavabender stuttered. "You wanna make a bet out of that?" The lavabender grinned.

"I don't see why not." Zaheer nodded.

"If you lose you have to show P'li your young dorky acolyte photo."

"If I win you get to confess to Ming-Hua."

The two shook their hands.

**XxXxXxX**

Another day for training and another time for a break. This time he was lucky enough to be in a break with her. This rarely even happened since the training for non-benders were usually more intense due to the fact that they needed to defend themselves more and they cannot always rely on their teammates.

He walked towards her. "Hey um, P'Li?"

She made a refreshing sigh after pulling her lips away from the water skin. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I can-" He prepared enough leg power for the big jump to happen.

She heard the call of her sifu. "Oh hey sorry, I gotta go now. You can tell me later during dinner time." She smiled. "See you later." A wave before getting back to her training.

**XxXxXxX**

This day was a given to them for a whole day's rest. Probably until the grand lotuses were done with their meeting.

Ming-Hua agreed to help Zaheer this time and even groaned before agreeing. She just wanted to relax for the whole day but this was to keep boredom away. She convinced P'Li to go with her to the woods to take a stroll.

The young strategist tried to use his skills in winning this bet by climbing up on a tree branch and attempting to kiss her forehead there.

"Why'd we stop?" The combustionbender looked at Ming-Hua.

"Well I kinda got tired so." Ming-Hua said.

"What's Zaheer doing on that branch?"

"Relaxing, maybe?"

P'Li shrugged and looked up.

_YES. THIS IS IT. _Zaheer thought.

The bells rang from the main camp and signaled the members back for announcements.

"Hey, we need to get back there." P'Li remembered how strict her sifu was with schedules and ran back right away, dragging Ming-Hua with her.

_SO CLOSE!_ He pounded the branch and heard it snap a little. "Oh no."

**XxXxXxX**

It was dinner time. But Zaheer wasn't quite done with his training yet. He asked Xai Bau to give him a few more minutes. He stood on top of the pole again with one foot. Thank the spirits he has achieved balance on this pole. The young strategist didn't mind the other members eating in front of him. He needed to do this.

"Hey, take a break and stop showing off." Ghazan took a bite from the bread he was holding.

He ignored the sarcasm from his bestfriend and focused on his training.

The combustionbender stared at him with awe and grabbed a piece of bread from the basket. A hardworking boyfriend can't work with an empty stomach. "Zaheer, I got you some food." She walked towards him.

"I'll join you in a few minutes."

"You need to eat. Now." The stern girlfriend voice was demanding him to.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. "One last thing. I'll show you a neat trick I learned recently."

The lavabender and the combustionbender rolled their eyes.

Zaheer jumped and landed on the pole with one hand, carrying his weight.

"Impressive." P'Li smiled. "Now eat." She walked further.

The young strategist leaned just enough when his girlfriend got close and finally kissed her on the forehead. He dropped lightly to the ground and received his food and walked away with his girlfriend, wearing a smug face over his achievement. Zaheer smiled when he heard Ghazan making a loud smack on his face. _I win._


	4. Day 4: Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor am I getting any profit out of this.**

**I apologize for being so late. Things came up. Bad things. I mean really bad. It's hard to write with negative thoughts when you're trying to write something. . . happy.**

**Be gentle on your reviews. This is my first time to write smut. I'd like to thank, once again, curiously-frustrated and two of my friends for helping out. I usually read/ship yaoi but yeah. **

**XxXxXxX**

**P'Heer Week Day 4: Seduction**

The time has come for their anniversary. Both of them wanted to make this day very special. They were given a chance when Ming-Hua and Ghazan both said they wanted out of this and would rather mind their own business by goofing off and Unalaq was given a chance to explore the capital of the Earth Kingdom's Upper Ring for himself before returning back home for more princely duties.

Zaheer and P'Li spent their time in the middle ring. The noodles were more delicious than they expected. Probably different from what they're used to. And the service here was way better than the noodle house in Republic City. The people of Ba Sing Se were unaware of the presence of these anarchists. They may hate the authority but they were just here to explore the city and wait for further announcements.

The Firelit Fountain had a nice view. Both professed their love to each other like they do all the time (sickened Ghazan as always, but gladly wasn't there to witness this year's).

They continued kissing as they reached their inn, not once did they mind those people that were staring at their romantic display. It was night after all, and this was pretty much happening usually.

Zaheer slammed the door as soon as they got in. He felt P'Li's arms wrapped around him as they continued touching and hungrily kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

P'Li pulled back all of a sudden in the middle of the moment. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you. Wait here and close your eyes." She pulled her boyfriend and dropped him onto a cushioned seat and kissed his forehead before running behind the panels of the room divider to change.

_This looks promising._ Zaheer thought. He wondered what his lover was planning now. Although she is dressing up behind that divider, he did as he was told and kept his eyes closed until she instructs him to open them.

"You can open them now." The combustionbender posed in front of him, wearing a short maroon cheongsam, adorned with complicated patterns.

"Spirits, you look gorgeous." The young strategist gaped. He was allowed to touch her beautiful thighs. His admiration for her lovely long legs never ceased to exist. People called her a freak not just for her third eye but also because of her size. But for him, she looked perfect. No intimidation felt every time he was beside her. No, it never felt weird when he had to look up every time they kissed.

"You like it?" The slit was enough for her to show off those long legs.

"Mmhmm." He pulled her close,

P'Li straddled his lap so he can get a better touch of the legs that he admired the most. She started to remove the pieces of clothing Zaheer had on his godly toned body. Although she doesn't like seeing him hurt, his battle scars looked attractive. If they weren't doing all these important things, P'LI could have been a popular model in Republic City right now. She didn't mind the fact that his face was already slumped in the middle of her breasts. The combustionbender pressed her lips on his forehead, her hands on his cheeks.

"If only I could reach higher." Zaheer snorted.

"We could do this on the bed if you want." She placed kisses on his face all over.

The young strategist carried her to the bed with his strongly built arms. He placed her down gently, not wanting her to bounce too much. He continued kissing her there, he nibbled on her earlobe then went down to her neck, her shoulders as he caressed her thighs. The sounds she was making turned him on.

She loved the feeling of being beneath him. P'Li wanted to make her boyfriend happy. And thought of him happy as he felt taller above her made it an adorable sight for her. Her heart was beating fast. More than it usually did whenever he was with her.

"Strip for me." The warmth traveled through her back to her neck, making her flushed as she shuddered from his whisper. He moved away as he raised her up.

P'Li started unbuttoning her cheongsam, revealing a bit of her cleavage. Her hand jokingly reached for the cloth to be back to her chest. "That's it for you tonight." She jokingly walked away from the bed.

He stood up from his comfortable position and pulled her back while laughing. They pressed their lips together from that joyful moment. The young strategist enjoyed this teasing. And from there, it definitely worked. He was pushed back to the bed and watched P'Li remove her dress seductively. Their eyes met as she crawled back to the bed.

Her heavy breathing went back as he towered over her again. She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth, pulling him closer. She shuddered even more when his breathing reached her neck, feeling his kisses. He then trailed his tongue to her left nipple, giving it some attention while he fondled the other. Her mouth opened with a gasp when his tongue reached her navel and traveled even lower. The sight of P'Li being this sensitive was just ethereal. Her entrance was something he longed for, but he wanted her to be ready once more to take him.

He left a trail of kisses on her thighs. His tongue reached her entrance, licking it as he enjoyed the lovely sounds she was making. He was already getting hard with all of this. His erection made his hakama feel tight, having the desire for it to be free and be touched. He reached to stroke P'Li's cheek. To his surprise, she licked his fingers enticingly. He felt his erection being stroked by her hand.

P'Li helped him take his hakama off, his member free of clothing. She often marveled at how huge his erection was, and the fact that she could take it. And that she did, sucking his member in one go, her head bobbing up and down. Her tongue went from the base to the tip, making his cock all nice and wet. He made a low moan when he felt her fingers on his balls as she swallowed his cock whole and hastened her pace. Zaheer loved how warm her mouth felt as he threw his felt backwards when he felt her hum while sucking his member.

"Hey, don't make me finish early." Zaheer managed to chuckle while keeping his hips from thrusting too much into her mouth.

"I won't. I want it inside me right now." P'Li stroked his erection and looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

With his kisses, he led P'Li down to the bed again. Zaheer nudged her knees apart and pulled out some oil from the bedside drawer. He poured some on his hand, evenly coating his fingers before inserting one into her entrance. He thrusted his finger in and out before adding another and curling them as he reached that sweet spot that made her moan loudly. He heard her gasp when he licked her clit, her body shaking violently.

"Stop teasing!" P'Li groaned.

"Alright, alright." The young strategist chuckled. He poured some of the oil on his hand and slicked his cock. Zaheer positioned his member into her entrance. He thrusted slowly, letting her adjust to his girth.

The combustionbender's eyes opened wide, her hands gripping the sheets as she felt her lover's cock inside her.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her face with his hand, as he lowered himself and sheathed his cock deep within her. "Can I move now?" He whispered next to her ear, his breath feeling warm on her neck. Her nod was a signal for him to thrust slowly, building up pace and pounding into that sweet spot that made her moan loudly. The walls of her entrance felt warm around his cock.

P'Li wrapped her lover's waist with her legs, urging him to move even deeper. Her sharp nails dug deep onto Zaheer's back. She moaned loudly as she met his thrusts when she moved her hips.

He felt her thrust against him and suddenly he slowed down. She heard him whimper and felt her nails dig deeper on his back.

"Zaheer!" She glared at him.

"I love you too." He chuckled.

A loud gasp came from her mouth when he grabbed her ankles and lifted them in the air, spreading her legs widely as he pounded hard and fast inside her, his cock almost out before slamming back in. She threw her head back and gripped the sheets, his rapid movement pushed her over the edge.

"Spirits, P'Li you feel so good." He grunted. "So . . . close." He panted as he rammed his with a punishing pace.

"I love you- ah!- Zaheer!" Her body tensed when he screamed his name. Her walls tightened all over his member, making him spill his cum inside her. Both panted heavily after their climax.

He gently pulled out of her and kissed her forehead. Both of them covered in sweat, cum dripping down P'Li's thighs. The sight of her shuddering made him pull her close to his chest, helping her calm down from the aftershocks of their intimate night together.

"That felt great." Zaheer exhaled deeply and looked at his lover. "Happy anniversary to us."

"Happy anniversary to us." She pressed her lips onto his.

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Ghazan removed the pillows from his ear and looked down, checking his hakama.

"Hey, at least they didn't blow up the roof like last year." Ming-Hua stared at the bulge that formed inside his blanket. "Need some help with that?"

**XxXxXxX**

**Tbh I placed a few of my headcanons here lol. Still, I'm sorry for uploading super late.**


	5. Day 5: Death

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Legend of Korra.**

**Here's a quickly written fic. Idk with my friend, she thinks I'm turning into Bryke but tbh I think their influence is just really strong on me. Hey what can I do, great producers are great. **

**XxXxXxX**

**Day 5: Death**

Only the two of them were left. The Avatar was in her most destructive state. No one was able to lay even a finger on her. She went berserk all over the cave's walls. The chains that bound her were snapped from attachment. All of the elements encircled around her, protecting her as she destroyed the cave.

The airbender grabbed his beloved and ran out of the cave as fast as they can. He carried her with him and used his airbending to boost their speed, jumping down as they made their escape. He let her down as soon as they were back on leveled ground and started running again.

He looked back and saw Korra making a hole on that mountain and flying fast towards them.

P'Li stopped running and shot a combustion beam directly at Korra, grunting as soon as the Avatar remained unscathed. The ground was shaking and she couldn't focus.

"P'LI, JUST RUN!" Zaheer grabbed her arm and dragged her as he ran.

"NO! WE'VE COME THIS FAR." The combustionbender stopped and faced Korra.

Zaheer didn't want to leave without her. He doesn't want to do all this alone, he couldn't. Not without her. Even though they both knew this was going to happen at the verge of success or the point of failure, they still have to continue the mission no matter what.

He was about to grab her arm again and run away until a bright light shone at the direction where he was about to step forward to. A figure was floating in front of him. They were welcoming him, urging him to step into the void. His foot wouldn't stop moving. His body was disobeying him. He held on to P'Li, pulling him with her.

"Zaheer, what are you-"

"Let go of your earthly tether."

"Impossible! How-"

"Enter the void."

Zaheer stepped towards the figure and he felt like he was gripping nothing.

"ZAHEER!" P'Li screamed as her body burned and slowly turned into ashes, swept away by the wind.

"NO!" He shouted at the sight of his lover disappearing as he floated away. The airbender looked back at the figure and noticed that he was gone. He heard a battle cry and looked in front of him, the Avatar with her eyes glowing and the elements surrounding her, plunging towards him to take him down.

**XxXxXxX**

He felt his body drop down from his floating state. Different dreams, the same meaning, Every night, this was happening. Zaheer panted, sweat dripping down from his temples. He recalled that very day. The day when P'Li died, her whole body exploding after the matriarch of the Metal Clan covered her face with the metal vest causing the explosion to get contained. His face grew weary, and not even the Avatar gave him the chance to kneel and mourn at the death of his beloved. That time, he felt nothing anymore. But now, he was shedding tears whenever he remembered P'Li and their times together until her very last.


	6. Day 6: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**Late upload once again. My apologies. I did what I can on this one. I hope you like it.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Day 6: Secrets**

The storm raged through the mountains, winds making the trees bow down. Heavy downpour caused the rivers to overflow. The afternoon training wasn't postponed. This was all a part of their training. The members were given freedom to choose their partners and they were scattered throughout the woods, no equipment, all must survive in the storm with only the things available in the environment they are staying in.

P'Li found the nearest cave she could see when she managed to produce some light. She pulled Zaheer into the cave with her, both shivered as they sat down on solid floor. She removed the band that kept her braid in place and squeezed the excess water after untangling her hair. A small ball of fire formed from her hand. Her cheeks turned red at the sight of her boyfriend.

Zaheer stripped his soaked robe and squeezed the water right away. This revealed the toned body that he has, achieved from all the heavy training. He noticed her blush and felt worried. "Are you alright?"

P'Li nodded. She clenched her fingers because of the cold and the fear of taking her clothes off, not wanting Zaheer to see the signs of her horrible past. Her clothes were still soaked with rainwater, not giving her much of a choice.

"Hey, I won't look if you don't want me to." Zaheer turned his back.

"Right." The combustionbender put out the flame in her hands first before she took off her top and taking out the excess water. She unrolled her clothes and placed it at a nearby rock. She touched the scars, the flaws that her skin contained, and the torture she endured during her stay with the warlord. Whenever she failed to do as she was told, multiple whip cracks marked her skin with wounds. The warlord was merciless on her, even resorting to having a heated piece of iron to be pressed onto her skin, branding her as his war machine. She left the bindings on her chest and crossed her arms and stared outside the cave.

The young strategist placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her. He removed his hand right away at her sudden motion, feeling concerned. "P'Li, you know you can always tell me what's wrong."

"I know. It's just-" She stuttered. "I can't. I just can't." Part of her just wanted to forget everything but the memories seemed to haunt her. She felt a strange surge of energy when Zaheer pats her back, making her gasp.

"Oh- Oh, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore. I'll be here when you need me." He sat down into his lotus position and took a deep breath before meditating.

She sat down on a smooth surface, near him. The combustionbender didn't notice him opening his eyes and suddenly touching her hand.

"I'm cold."

"Oh, let me." She formed a flame from her hand, slightly bigger than the previous one.

"Thanks." Zaheer leaned down to her shoulder. Although he didn't mean to do it, he knew what he touched. He knew what he did. He was worried about her, the nightmares coming to her every night. He often saw her sneak out of her tent and fold her knees, feeling insecure. He never had the chance to talk to her about it. The last few days were full of heavy training and lectures, and Xai Bau had included him to attend to meetings together with the other Grand Lotuses.

Now that he knew what she had to say, he respected her and didn't ask unless she wanted someone to talk to. He respected her of what she had to bear during her stay within the tyrant's grasp. For him, these scars represented her bravery.

**XxXxXxX**

Zaheer's felt his eyes open when the sunlight shone through the windows. The sight of her cheongsam on the chair reminded of him of what happened last night. He saw his lover lying comfortably against him. He saw he burn mark covered by the tattoo of the symbol of the Order of the Red Lotus. The scars were still present, he thought. He placed kisses on her back and nuzzled at her neck.

Her eyes fluttered when she felt his breath on her neck. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep." And they both did.

**XxXxXxX**

**You understand my references, yeah? **


	7. Day 7: Spirit World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, neither do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Well, here it is. Enjoy.**

**I'll be taking a break in writing fanfics for a while. Cheers to a good start in the world of fanfiction. Although I've read a lot of fanfiction all throughout my life, I only had the courage to write this year. I'd like to thank Marianne (Hineko12) for inspiring me to finally have the courage to write. I'll be posting my own stories too, maybe sometime. **

**XxXxXxX**

**Day 7: Spirit World**

It took him three years to finally know what he did wrong. Helping the Avatar get into the Spirit World and get her back into shape was the least he could do to atone for his biggest mistake so far. He realized Korra's point. If it weren't for him taking down the Earth Queen and leading the group of anarchists that wreaked havoc all throughout the Earth Kingdom, Kuvira couldn't have risen to power. It is as she said, he created the worst dictator that the Earth Kingdom has ever seen.

He has his regrets in all this. _If this didn't all happen, I wouldn't have lost her. . . _Zaheer thought to himself as he felt his physical body moving down, bound by gravity once again. P'Li was in his thoughts and this was happening everytime he thought of her. The combustionbender's effort wouldn't have been wasted if they accomplished their mission. But everything that was happening lately, that wasn't what he meant. And no, it wasn't just her. His friends too. Being the only one in that prison right now, he never felt so guilty. He wasn't usually like this. Meditation usually keeps him reserved. Now that he has met the Avatar and helped her, he didn't seem to know so much anymore.

Zaheer was still in the Spirit World. He strolled around, not minding the other Spirits that also passed by. He went to Xai Bau's grove and sat there most of the time, contemplating.

"I knew I'd see you here." He heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw the large figure standing in front of him. "Set the world free yet?" P'Li said sarcastically, hands on her hips, a brow raised.

He looked down and shook his head. _She had to ask._

She disappeared in front of Zaheer and spoke behind him all of a sudden "You have hair already. How long has it been? I can't tell when I'm here in the Spirit World. . . forever."

"Three years." He looked down.

"That long, huh?" He nodded. She looked to the sky full of colors and wandering spirits. "That long for you to finally notice and respond to me." She looked back at him. "Why only now, Zaheer? Why were you avoiding me?"

He gave no response. The silence was annoying her.

"Look at me. Tell me, why only decide to finally talk to me now?"

And that he did. "Because I know that you're disappointed in me. For everything. I failed you, I failed our friends, the entire order. I failed the people of this world, I failed to set them free." He looked down again.

"You're not supposed to carry the burden of the entire order. There are others too. This isn't all about you." P'Li raised her voice at him.

"I am not saying that it is. I know there are others who have the same motive as our leader would do. I chose this path. We all did." He finally had the guts to look at her straight. "And now I'm having my regrets. I thought taking down the Earth Queen helped. But no, everything is much worse now."

"What do you mean?" Her voice seemed calmer.

"If it weren't for the Avatar mentioning my mistake, I wouldn't have realized."

"The Avatar talked to you?"

"Yes. She confronted me about the block that has been degrading her. Her limitless power bound by the past. Korra told me about the rise of the new dictator even worse than the queen herself. She calls herself the "Great Uniter", ruler of the New Earth Empire. Someone more tactile, more dangerous. I've been accused of creating the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. And she was right."

"You don't have to take that to heart. We liberated Ba Sing Se together. We freed the people of the Earth Kingdom." P'Li finally joined him and sat down, trying to hold his hands.

"That, we did. And if it weren't for everything that happened, I wouldn't have lost you. I'm sorry."

They did their best to intertwine each other's hands.

"Kuvira needs to be stopped. Helping the Avatar to accept what happened and leading her to the Spirit World was the least I could do." _Yes, helping her. It was the least I could do, the last I could do for the order._

"I'll support you in whatever you need to do." P'Li smiled at him.

Together, they stood. Zaheer almost went away before P'Li stopped him.

"I was thinking though. Maybe if you wanted to stay here?" She asked him. Knowing he can travel to the Spirit World, why not be like their founder?

"I. . . I do not know." He frowned at her.

"Hey, if you think you're needed back out there. . . Then go." She set him free.

"P'Li."

"Go." She said, finally.

"I love you P'Li. Thank you, for everything." He remembered the last time he said this to her, their last moments before her death.

"I love you too."

**XxXxXxX**

**I actually referenced my artwork here lol (minus the burn scars tho). Thank you so much for your reviews on this fic collection. I'll continue to write more, not just P'Heer but other stuff as well. Hopefully this wouldn't be my last fic for this year.**


End file.
